Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to the field of electric charging technology, such as electric vehicle charging, and, more specifically, to a battery-backed DC fast charging system.
Description of the Related Art
Wide adoption of electric vehicles by general population requires availability of substantial electrical power capacities for purposes of electric vehicle charging. Depending on the electric vehicle and the charger used, each vehicle may require 40-200 amperes of charging electric current. As would be appreciated by persons of ordinary skill in the art, simultaneous charging of a large number of electric vehicles by residents of a neighborhood may place substantial strain on the existing local power grid, which may not have been designed to accommodate such simultaneous high power loads. With the development of new electric energy storage technologies, such as graphene supercapacitors, which may be charged to full capacity in a substantially shorter times compared to conventional lithium batteries, used in most electric vehicles, this problem of handling high simultaneous charging loads will be exacerbated. In addition to electric vehicles, many houses of the future will incorporate energy storage systems, such as Tesla Powerwall battery, which may also be charged from electric grid. Charging of such energy storage systems may also put additional strain on the existing grid infrastructure.
Therefore, there is an acute need for high-power DC charging stations for fast electric vehicle charging that would not put excessive strain on the existing power grid.